


Slow My Brain Down

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [21]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dev however prefers to watch movies with Zac Effron, Dorks in Love, Dramatic Dev, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Niall deserves a medal for dealing with them, Niall loves Star Wars, Oblivious Dev, Oblivious Simon Snow, Oblivious Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, POV First Person, POV Niall, Snogging, Watford Eighth Year, deNiall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Mature] 18+ Niall and Dev.Set Watford 8th year.After having a talk with Baz about Simon, Niall needs to have a talk with Dev as well.Poor Niall deserves a medal for constantly dealing with the most oblivious people at Watford.Part 7 ofButter SeriesCOC 2020 Day 21, DEC 15: Warmth.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev/Niall (Simon Snow)
Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Slow My Brain Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starwarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet.💙 Part 7 of **[Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383) Series**.  
>   
>  **Lauren** , this is for you. 💙💙💙💚✨💚✨💚 (instead of blushing froggie emoji)  
>   
> DeNiall shenanigans with poor Niall, who’s just one person and dealing with three oblivious morons.  
>   
> As Llama said, Niall should get a medal, honestly. I hope you will like it. 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# NIALL

When I get to our room, my boyfriend is pacing and muttering something under his breath. Something about _so what if he’s smart, I’m smart too_.

“Everything alright, darling?” I ask and close the door behind me.

Dev turns around, startled. He’s too easy to sneak upon.

“Niall,” he exclaims and takes a step forward. “How did it go with Baz?”

“Could not have gone better,” I reply, relieved and happier than I've been in a long time.

Baz is going to ask Snow out.

 _Fucking_ finally. I’ve been waiting for this moment for years.

Oh, how I suffered.

Every spell we had to help Basil to pull on Snow, just so he’d get Snow’s attention.

It has been nothing but pure torture. Not that I have anything against the bloke personally. He may very well be the perfect match for my best friend.

Snow followed Basil non-stop in fifth year, paying attention to everything Baz did without getting overwhelmed. That's a miracle if anything.

Don't get me wrong, Baz is my best friend. But he's a handful on a good day. Snow is utterly blind to that fact (or that Baz is into him for that matter.)

So I had to go along with every _plot_ my best friend came up with.

It has taken far too much of my personal time and frankly more effort than I wished to put on Simon Snow. I had my own bloke to court. (Grimms are as oblivious as they come.)

“Good… good,” Dev smiles. “So you’ve let him down easy?”

“Excuse me?”

“You told my cousin that you’re not interested in him, right?” Dev says and flushes.

He’s lovely with a blush on his cheeks. However, he makes very little sense at the moment.

“Why on earth would I tell him that?” I ask and wonder what I might be missing here.

“So you _are_ interested in Baz?” Dev’s eyes go wide and I can clearly see real hurt in them.

 _Bloody brilliant._ I have three morons to deal with. My best friend, his crush and my own boyfriend.

I can’t help but wonder if all the rom-coms Dev and I’ve been watching are the partially at fault for his ridiculous behaviour?

For a completely unknown reason, he drags me to every Zac Effron or Zac Effron lookalike movie there is.

Personally, I’d rather spend my Friday nights rewatching Star Wars, or snogging Dev. (Well, we do quite a bit of snogging at the cinema. So it’s not all bad.) (Still wish it was Star Wars we were watching.)

I take a step closer and reach for his hand. He takes it warily, not entirely meeting my eyes.

“Dev,” I say and try and give him a smile without rolling my eyes at him. ”You and I are together. Why would I be interested in Baz?”

“Because he’s smart?”

It comes out as a question. And with a good reason. Because Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch isn’t as intelligent as he’d like people to believe.

He's academically skilled but he lacks in many other areas and Baz knows it himself.

“Not that smart, love,” I say and cup his cheek. “Besides, it’s _you_ I want.”

“And you’re sure?”

“Of course I am,” I say reassuringly and swipe my thumb across his cheek. “You have the biggest heart and you’re very funny.”

I don’t add that even if Basil wasn’t my best friend, I could never handle that level of drama.

“Alright,” he agrees and the spark in his eyes is finally back.

I tilt my head then. Dev meets me halfway and I kiss him, bringing his hand to my hair.

He makes a fist and tugs, a moan escaping his lips. I know he enjoys pulling on my hair and is completely obsessed with the fact that my hair is curly.

I believe it to be a family trait. Baz goes on about Snow’s curls all the time, (under the ruse of hating them and stating that Snow sheds like a dog.)

My hand wanders to his shoulder and then the nape of his neck. Our bodies are pressed flush and I want to feel every inch of him.

Dev’s lips are soft and lovely against mine and when my tongue touches his mouth, he opens up and lets me in, to taste more, to experience him more.

Kissing Dev is like reading an amazing book with a cup of tea on a rainy day. It's the kind of warmth and calm that gives the most satisfaction. He helps my brain slow down.

I can’t get enough of the sensation and lick into his mouth. I'm both eager and greedy. Always wanting him, and not getting enough.

He makes me happy. Every hour of every day. I am going to tell him that I love him. Perhaps not today but _soon_.

“And you’re the best kisser,” I say when our lips part, “That’s a plus too.”

Dev chuckles and pulls me towards the bed.

“I will show you more of the snogging skills you’re referring to,” he says mischievously and winks at me.

“I rather fancy a good snog.” I smile at him and go more than willingly.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
